From Camp to school
by Alice-Cullens-Twin
Summary: Basically Mitchie misses her mates from camp but when something happens for her to see them all again She can't be happier. ;unless Shane happened to turn up.Drama Romance Friendship and one hell of a great school year! Please read! and Review!
1. Photos & Emails

**My friends are going to hate me for this but i couldn't help like the movie!! Espcailly shane. Now i have this storyline stuck in my head so forgive me!!**

**begs Well any way enjoy it!!**

Mitchie sat at home looking though her photos from camp rock. She had left 3 weeks ago and had gone back to school. Back to her normal life. She actually didn't mind being invisible anymore. She missed Caitlyn and Peggy she even missed Tess a bit. But she missed Shane the most. The one guy who got her. Who thought she was somebody worth talking to. Final Jam had been the best day of her life. After Final Jam there was the leaving party. She remembered that dance so well. Looking at the pictures from the party made her smile. There was one of her Caitlyn and Peggy dancing. Shane had took it. But her favourite part of the party was when Shane had asked her to dance. Of course she said yes. Caitlyn had taken a picture of it and it was Mitchie's favourite picture. The last picture was of all of them. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Peggy,Tess, Shane, Nate and Jason.

She sighed and grabbed her laptop to e-mail Caitlyn. She opened it up and went to her e-mails. She had some junk mail but none from the one person she wanted to hear from the most. Mitchie shook her head _its not like were going out!_ Mitchie reasoned with herself. She sighed and opened a new mail to e-mail Caitlyn. She started to type :

_Hey Cat _

_I hope your alright. How's school? I'm back to being invisible! Wish we were back at camp. I miss the fun we had. You heard from anyone? I hate being back here with out anyone to talk to. No one to tell about what really happened this summer. My mum is okay and I guess I'm being stupid but I just don't fit in here. Wish you were here! E-mail me back! _

_Mitchie x_

Mitchie sent her e-mail and was about to put her laptop away when she noticed an e-mail from...Brown? _What is he e-mailing me about?_ Mitchie thought. She opened it up and read it. She screamed when she finished reading it. A few seconds later her mum came in out of breath.

"Mitchie whats wrong?" Connie asked

"Camp Rock is holding a music course for the year and I just got an email from Brown saying i can go for free" Mitchie smiled

"O MY GOD!!" Connie breathed

Connie walked over to her and looked at the e-mail:

_Dear miss Torres _

_It is my great pleasure to invite you to our music course here at camp rock for the year. This will be completely free as we are offering you a scollorship. Linked to this is all the information you will need. I Hope you can come!! _

_Yours faithfully _

_Mr Brown_

"Mitchie are you sure you want to do this? I mean you would be leaving everything here for a year and not to mention if you don't get into the music business then you'll have nothing to fall back onto?" Connie explained

"Mum all I've ever wanted to do was play music and this could be the best chance for me to do it. Mum its my dream and this is a once in a life time thing. Anyway if i don't make it i can always rely on my cooking skills i got from you to help me." Mitchie persuaded

"If thats what you want to do then I surpose I'll have to get over you not being here. But you have to promise me that you'll call and e-mail." Connie exclaimed

"Of course i will. Anyway it'll give you less washing to do" Mitchie joked

Connie laughed "Well I guess i better sort out these papers"

Connie got up to leave as she reached the door "Mum" She turned around "Thank you" Mitchie smiled

With that she left. Mitchie jumped up on her bed and danced around her room. She was going to have the best year ever and she couldn't wait. She could hardly sleep now. So she went over to her keyboard and started to write a new song. She loved her life. After half an hour her laptop started beeping at her. She walked over to it to see she had an email from Caitlyn. She opened it and read :

_Hey mitch _

_ I'm okay missing you too. Have you heard whats happening at the camp for the school year. Its holding a music course and well Brown asked me to go! Hope your going too! Peggy's coming as well now she's finished recording her song with Shane. Talking of Shane have you talked to him. Peggy told me he wouldn't stop talking about you when she was getting ready to record with him. HAHA!! seems like someones got a lover. I hope your going to Camp school! He he that sounds weird! Anyway can't wait to see you. Keep writting them songs that we all love so much. _

_Cat x_

Now Mitchie knew she wasn't going to sleep that night. Not only did she get to spend her school year at a music school for free but she got to  
spend it with her best friends. Not to mention the fact that Shane seemed to like her as much as she did him. God she could not wait to get there.

**So what you think?? Please let me know cause I'm about to be killed by my mates!! As they will hate me for not updating my other fics!! So review while i'm still alive! **

**Chaz...x**


	2. Surprise

**Well I'm still alive as my m8s aint found out i'm writting this yet so shhhhhh!! lol!! Thank you for Reviewing so heres my new chapter!!**

Mitchie stood in her living room with her bags by the front door. She was heading off to camp today and she couldn't wait. Her mum had been avoiding her all morning and Mitchie knew why. She didn't want her to leave. They had never been apart for longer than a week but this was an whole year. She stood up and made her way to the kitchen were she knew she'd find her mum. As she walked in she saw her mum whisking away in a bowl. Some people clean when there upset but no. Connie cooked. Mitchie smiled _dad's going to be fat by the time I get back. _Mitchie walked over to her mum and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Mum we need to talk. Caitlyn will be here soon to pick me up" Mitchie explained

Connie sigh and walked over to the table. They sat down oppisite each other. "I'm going to miss you so much"

"I'll miss you too but I'm not a little girl anymore I can take care of myself and I think your old enough to take care of yourself too" Mitchie smiled

"I know your grown up I guess I just don't want to except it yet " Connie sighed

"I promise I'll call you every day and you'll know everything. I'll come home for the holidays" Mitchie reasoned

"Okay, Okay! You ready to go?" Connie asked

"Yeah mum" Mitchie smiled

She walked back into the living room and sat down. Caitlyn would be here any minute. She looked around her living room. The room covered with pictures that held so many memories. She was going to miss being here no doubt about that. She had left school on Thursday not that anyone cared she was leaving. Then there was a knock at the door. Mitchie ran over to it and yanked it open. There stood a smiling Caitlyn. Mitchie flung her arms around her and they hugged each other tight.

"O my God I've missed you so much. I can't believe were going to camp to go to school" Caitlyn exclaimed

"Me neither" Mitchie grinned

They picked up Mitchie's things and put them in the boot of the car. Mitchie ran over to her parents and hugged them each. Her mum was crying and her dads eyes were wet. She knew if she didn't leave soon she was going to cry as well.

"I'll call when I get there" Mitchie smiled as she walked back over to the car.

Once they were ready they left. Mitchie couldn't stop smiling. Caitlyn and her were talking and singing along to the radio. They were speeding down the motoway. They were so happy to get to spend a whole year doing what they loved.

Caitlyn smiled and looked a Mitchie as she sang along to the radio. She was in for one hell of a surprise when they reached there second home of camp. Shane had made her promise not to tell Mitchie and she was finding it hard. They pulled up to the camp at about 7pm they had been driving for a while and Mitchie had fallen asleep about an hour ago. Caitlyn felt like joining her but knew they had to sign in to say they were here. Caitlyn gently shook Mitchie.

"Mitchie were here" Caitlyn whispered

Mitchie shot up and looked around. She really was back were she wanted to be. It wasn't just a dream. She jumped out the car looking all around. It was quite but it was dark and people would not be arriving till tomorrow anyway. She and Caitlyn grabbed there bags out of the boot and made there way over to the hall to sign in. They walked inside and saw brown asleep by one of the table. They both giggled and quietly walked over to him. They were on either side of him. 1...2...3

"HEY BROWN!" They both shouted

Brown jumped out of his seat and spun around to look at them. They were both in a a fit of giggles.

"You almost gave me a heart attack" Brown sighed his hand on his heart.

"Sorry Brown we didn't know you were getting old" Mitchie laughed

"Ha Ha Its nice to see you too" Brown smiled hugging both girls

"So what room we in?" Caitlyn asked

"Cabin 14 now go on before you do something else that could kill me" Brown joked

With that the girls ran off to there cabin. Brown looked over at them and shook his head. This was going to be a fun year. The kitchen door opened and out walked Shane Nate and Jason.

"Uncle you look like you've seen a ghost" Shane exclaimed

"Well you can blame that on your lovely girlfriend" Brown replied

Shane looked confused "I don't have a girlfriend"

"Okay you girlfriend to be" Brown shook his head. Shane was still confused "Mitchie. You haven't shut up about her since you got back"

"She's here" Shane shouted

"Well done genius" Nate smirked

"This is great" Shane said jumping up and down "O and uncle you so need to get a cook" Shane smirked

"I Know!" Brown screamed they had been going on at him about it since he told them there was no cook yet.

The boys laughed and ran off to there cabin. Shane laid down on his bed smiling at the ceiling. Mitchie was in for a surprise tomorrow.

Mitchie and Caitlyn was sitting down on there beds in there Pj's talking

"Could this get any better" Mitchie smiled

"I don't think so" Caitlyn smiled

"It just did" a voice from the door said Mitchie and Caitlyn turned to see peggy standing there bags in hand. Both girls jumped off the bed and hugged her.

"When did you get here?" Mitchie asked

"About 5 minutes ago" Peggy smiled dumping her bags on the last bed

They helped her unpack and then sat and talked until they fell asleep.

oOo

The next morning the girls got dressed and made there way over to the dinner hall smiling and laughing. When they got in they found brown behind the food looking flustered while trying to get all the food ready. They girls walked over to him smirking.

"Need some help?" Mitchie asked

Brown looked at them and nodded. The girls walked though to the kitchen grabbed some aprons and started to cook. 15minutes later they had food piling up with Brown walking back and forth with plates of food. The girls were enjoying them selfs. 30minutes later and they walked out the kitchen and grabbed there own plates. They sat down at a table together and discussed what they were going to do today as school didn't start till next Wednesday. Brown walked over to them with a smile on his face.

"Thanks girls the cooks arriving today well meant to" Brown smiled "I'll see you guys in about 10 minutes we got a meeting down at the beach" with that Brown left

The girls looked at each other then just shrugged finishing off breakfast and heading down to the beach. When they arrived most of the other people were already there. Brown jumped up on stage with a microphone in his hand.

"Well Well Well welcome to camp rock music school. This is a surprise for most of you. I'd like to welcome as there record company forced them to be here Connect 3 or as there real names Shane, Nate and Jason" Brown announced

Mitchie thought she was about to die from shock.She turned to Caitlyn who just smiled sheepishly.

"You knew about this" I screamed at her

"I promised I wouldn't tell you!" Caitlyn deffened "I thinks its cute he wanted to surprise you"

"Well he succeeded but it don't look like I'm going to get to talk to him anytime soon" Mitchie sighed as she watched all the girls surrounding the Band. Brown came back over the microphone

"Ladies,gentleman while these boys are here they are nothing but mentors they are not superstars here. So stop crowding them" Brown told everyone sternly

Suddenly everyone was shouting asking the boys to be there mentor. Brown jumped off stage and the crowd dispersed. Shane turned to look at Mitchie and smiled he walked up to her.

"Hey" was all he could think to say

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here. How long you been here?" Mitchie questioned the others seemed to have left them to talk things out.

"Well I wanted to surprise you and you know e-mail if it got into the wrong hands the press would be here like a shot" Shane reasoned

"Fine but you owe me" Mitchie smiled she turned to walk away then stopped and punched him in he arm

"hey what was that for!" Shane exclaimed

"That was for not telling me" Mitchie replied

Shane shrugged and then grabbed her hand "Shane what are you doing?"

"I'm taking you on a canoe ride" Shane smiled

Mitchie laughed and followed him to the canoes.

A few minutes later they were in the middle of the lake going in circles.

"I don't think we will ever get this right" Mitchie laughed

"Well we got this far out" Shane smiled

"Yeah but are we going to ever get back" Mitchie resorted

"Never under estimate me" Shane laughed

"I bet it was your plan all along. To get me out here and then kidnap me" Mitchie accused

"Fine you caught me! But now i have to kill you" Shane smirked splashing water at her

"Not if I kill you first" Mitchie returned splashing him

They were splashing so much they didn't realise that there weight was changing in the boat and it tipped sending them both in the water. When Mitchie resurfaced had something caught on her foot and she was finding it hard to stay above water. Shane appeared and noticed her struggling. He swam over to her grabbing her waist.

"You okay?" He asked

"Somethings caught on my foot" She explained

Shane went back underwater and found that her foot was caught on a weed. He untangled it and came back up. "Better?"

"Much" Mitchie smiled she noticed that Shane's arms were still round her waist "Shane you can move your arms I can swim"

"I know but maybe I don't want to" Shane smiled "Look Mitchie there was a reason I brought you out here"

"Really whats that?" Mitchie asked

"Well ever since Camp I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I thought it was your song but it turned out it was you all along. So I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out sometime?"

Mitchie starred at him. Shane Grey had just asked her out! It was a good thing he had his hands there or she knew she would of sank. She relised she still hadn't answered him and he looked scared.

"I'd like that" Mitchie smiled

Shane couldn't contained his smile "Great, Fantastic. How about we get back in the boat" Mitchie nodded and they both swam over to the boat tipping it up and climbed back in. "Now lets see if we can make it back to shore.

**So What you think? I know what your thinking they should of kissed but that would be too nice! Review and I'll update if you don't no update!! So you've been warned!!**

**Chaz...x**


	3. The Best Night Ever

**Yay!! I got reviews!! Thank you people!! SO here we have it the next chapter!! ENJOY!!**

Mitchie was back in her cabin changing after getting soaked from falling in the lake. She couldn't take the smile on her face. She had a date with Shane tonight. She had no clue what they were going to do but she couldn't wait. Once she was changed she laid down on her bed. She put her ipod in her ears and flicked though to connects 3's songs. She picked up a magzine from her side table and started to read it. Before she knew it she was asleep.

She was woken up by Caitlyn shaking her. Mitchie sat up and pulled out her headphones. She looked at the time she had 30 minutes before Shane was going to be there. She ran into the bathroom to get ready. She was so happy she had picked her outfit before hand. She out on he skinny jeans and her silver top with her white shoes. She then turned her attention to her hair. She dragged a brush though it and added her hair band. She put her make up on. With one last look in the mirror she made her way out. Caitlyn looked up from her bed and smiled.

"Someone got a date?" Caitlyn smirked

"Yeah he'll be here any minute do I look okay?" Mitchie asked nervous

"You look fine" Caitlyn smiled There was a knock at the door. Mitchie looked at Caitlyn scared "Good luck. Have fun" She smiled and pushed her to the door. Mitchie opened it and there stood Shane looking as nervous as she was. He also looked god damn hot! Hotter than normal! She smiled and stepped out where he took her hand.

"You look beautiful" Shane smiled

"You don't look to bad for a pop star" Mitchie smirked

"I try" Shane laughed

She wasn't sure where they were going but she knew they were heading towards the lake. Shane had her hand in his and he was smiling. Mitchie kept asking were they where going but Shane just kept saying "Its a surprise". Five minutes later they reached the lake and Mitchie had to but a hand over her mouth to stop her grasping. There on the group was a blanket and a picnic set for two. She turned to Shane who was smiling at her reaction.

"You like it?" Shane asked

"She you didn't have to do all this" Mitchie sighed

"I wanted to" Shane smiled "Shall we have a seat?" Shane indicated

Mitchie walked over and they both sat down. They began eatting and talked about everything and nothing. Mitchie soon realised that there was no reason to be nervous. Shane turned out to be just a normal guy but a real sweet guy. When they finished eating they sat looking at the stars. Mitchie decided that this was the best day of her life. She couldn't believe she was on a date with Shane Grey but not the popstar Shane Grey the normal Shane Grey.

Shane couldn't believe how great Mitchie was. His nerves from early seemed to have completely disappeared. She was someone who understood him. Not to mention was beautiful even if she didn't think she was. The moon reflected off her eyes making them more intense than ever. He noticed she was shivering. He pulled off his jacket and placed it round her shoulders.

"Thanks" She smiled at him. They locked eyes and it seemed they couldn't look away. Shane leant forward and so did Mitchie. Soon enough there lips met. Mitchie was in heaven. Yeah she had had boyfriends before but Shane was different. When they pulled apart all they could do was smile at each other.

"This is offically the best night of my life" Shane smiled

"Dido!"Mitchie replied

Shane put his hand around her shoulders and she rested her head on her shoulder just enjoying the view of the lake and he peace. This had turned out to be the best beginning of a school year either of them had ever had.

**Okay i know its short but hey its cute! And I have a tone of coursework to be doing but i choose to write this for you so be greatful and review or I'll cry! And be evil by not updating for a long time!! SO REVIEW!!**

**Chaz...x**


	4. First Day

**Right so here's the next chapter!!! Hehe!!! Im alive woooo!! **

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Peggy were all running around there cabin trying to get ready. It was there first day of camp school. That meant finding the perfect outfit which in turn meant running late. Mitchie was trying to find her books, Caitlyn was trying to finish her hair and Peggy was trying to finish her make up.

"Caitlyn, Peggy we got to go we can't be late on our first day!" Mitchie shouted to them

"Okay, Okay lets go!" Caitlyn replied and with that they made there way over to there meeting place.

When they arrived at the hall everyone was standing around waiting to be told were they were going. Mitchie Caitlyn and Peggy were standing there waiting for Brown to come on stage. All around them conversations were going on but one caught Mitchie's attention.

"I'm so getting with Shane this school year. He was like totally checking me out when I saw him this morning" a blonde haired girl was telling her poise.

Mitchie rolled her eyes _another Tess great_ she thought. Speaking of Tess she was standing over with a group of girls well actually they seemed to be attacking her with questions and she looked scared. Mitchie walked over to her and grabbed her arm though the crowd that had been surronding her.

"Tess you okay?" Mitchie asked once she had pulled her out of the people

"Mitchie" Tess hugged her "Thank you so much. I thought i was going to drown in there"

"No problem come Caitlyn and Peggy are over here" Mitchie said walking over to the girls

Everyone seemed to have forgiven Tess. Now that the real Tess had shown herself she turned out to be a real nice girl. They stood there talking until Brown walked up on stage.

"Well hello!! I know your all very excited about being here. So first off today you will be given your schedules and then you'll meet with your mentors. Each Cabin has been given there own mentor so if you have any problems you can go to them. Right okay lets get this school year started. When your cabin number is called out come up here to collect your schedules" Brown explained.

With that everyone stood around waiting for there cabin to be called out. Mitchie was hoping against hope that Shane wasn't her mentor. Not that she wouldn't mind him being her mentor it was just the rules clearly said that you can not date your mentor and well she would already be breaking the rules. When they were called over they took there schedules and found out there mentor was in fact Didi!!! They were happy with there mentor and made there way back to there cabin. When they arrived there they found that there was a note taped to there door. They took it off and Caitlyn read it

"Dear Mitchie Caitlyn and Peggy i am sorry but i can not make it this morning so i have asked Shane if he could do it this morning i promise i'll see you later. Carry on rocking Didi x"

Great she didn't tell us were we where meant to meet Shane. They turned around to head back to the hall and find were Shane would be mentoring. But on there way back Caitlyn walked into someone.

"O sorry" the person said Caitlyn looked up to find Nate looking down at her

"It's okay" Caitlyn said taking his hand and standing up not looking away from his eyes

Mitchie and Peggy stood there smiling at the pair.

"Nate you don't happen to know what cabin Shane's mentoring would you?" Mitchie asked

Nate finally looked away from Caitlyn and too the two other girls.

"Erm he's in cabin 6 but i thought he wasn't mentoring you so you could date him?" Nate asked

"O he's not Didi can't be here this morning so we got to go see Shane and find out whats going on" Peggy explained

"Well i just left him he's on his way over there now" Nate smiled

"Okay thanks Nate come one girls" Mitchie and Peggy started to walk away but stopped when they noticed Caitlyn hadn't moved

"Caitlyn we need to go now!" Peggy laughed

It seemed to snap her out trance "Right yeah bye" Caitlyn blushed and walked over to the other girls

They walked over to cabin 6 teasing Caitlyn the whole way there. It was fun to tease her. Once they reached the cabin they knocked on the door. They heard a 'come in' and opened the door to see Tess, the blond girl from earlier and a brown haired girl.

"There you are. Hey guys these 3 are with us today because there mentor is busy sorting some stuff out. Come on in and well introduce everyone" Shane smiled. Mitchie Caitlyn and Peggy walked in and sat on chairs and beds around the room. "Okay well how about we go round the room and introduce each other. I'll start. My names Shane im in the band connect 3. I came to camp rock this summer to change my attitude which worked. I already know Mitchie Peggy Caitlyn and Tess from this summer. I'm here because my record company believe we need to finish a music course and well my uncle runs this place" Shane explained

next was Caitlyn "Hi i'm Caitlyn i came here this summer and for the past 3 summers because i love to mix music and dance. I know Shane Mitchie Peggy and Tess from the summer."

then there was Tess "Hi I'm Tess Tyler, daughter and TJ Tyler but I rather to judge me on me. I come for many summers like Caitlyn but last summer something happened that changed the way i acted and i am greatful because i was horrible. I also know Caitlyn Peggy Shane and Mitchie from the summer. I love to sing and dance"

"Hi I'm Peggy and i love to sing and i play the guitar. as you know i know Shane Mitchie Caitlyn and Tess. I come here most summers as well."

"Hi I'm Mitchie and i sing, play piano and guitar. I also write my own songs. I already know Caitlyn Peggy Tess and Shane. I came here last summer because of my love of music but ended up getting caught up in a load of drama. In the end though i made some great friends" Mitchie smiled

Then it was the browned haired girls turn "I'm Sophie and i haven't been here before but i love to dance so i thought i'd come here"

Now it was the blond haired girls turn "Hi i'm Molly and i came here this year because i can sing and dance. I couldn't come this summer because my father decided to take me to Spain for the summer. I don't know any of you. Well except Shane but everybody knows Shane" She smirked at him.

"Okay now that we all know each other a bit better. I have these to give you" Shane smiled handing everyone a black diary "These are for you to put your schedules in so you know where your going and for you to write anything in. Its for yours eyes only." Molly had her hand up "Yes Molly?"

"Can we like ask questions about each other that could help us get to know each other better as me and Sophie don't really know everyone?" She asked

"Sure thats a good idea. Would you like to go first?" Shane smiled

"Okay Mitchie were are you from?" Molly asked

"Erm New Jersey" Mitchie replied "Sophie were are you from"

"Ohio. Caitlyn you said you mix music who's music do you mix?" Sophie questioned

"O well who ever asks but i mixed some of Mitchie's songs because well they rock" Caitlyn explained "Shane what was your main reason that you changed"

"Well as you proberly heard i had become the bad boy of the group so i was sent here to clean up my act. When i got here i was angry and selfish but then after getting chased by crazy fan girls i hid in some bushes When i heard this girl singing a song. But when i went in to find out who it was she was gone and well after that i made it my mission to find her. She reminded me of what i use to play. Then when i was playing this new song. Mitchie here came up and well i had a go at her but then she told me she liked my new sound. Not mention there was this girl that was in the kitchen and i was kinda rude and she put me in my place" Shane laughed

"O my god i forgot about that" Mtichie giggled

"That was you?" Shane asked "I should of guessed"

"Wait so you changed because of Mitchie?" Molly asked

"Well i guess yeah" Shane smiled

"Did you find the girl with the voice?" Sophie asked

"Yeah i did at final jam. It turned out to be Mitchie. Funny ain't it" Shane smiled "Well i say we know enough now and well its time for break but were meeting back here after break and then we have our tour of the grounds" Shane smiled

Everyone got up to leave and made there way out. On there way out Shane grabbed Mitchie by the wrist and spun her around.

"Well hello there" Shane smirked

"Hey to you too" Mitchie smiled "Did you have to tell them the whole story. By the end of your story Molly looked like she was about to kill me"

"I wouldn't let her do that" Shane smiled "O and guess what were joining Nate and Jason's groups till lunch then theres night jam if you want to go"

"Awesume! O i forgot to tell you i think Caitlyn has a complete crush on Nate. They bumped into each other when we were on out way to find you. They couldn't take there eye's off each other. Its so funny!" Mitchie giggled

"So you wanna play cupid?" Shane smirked

"differently" Mitchie smiled

"So no doubt this afternoon i'm going to get the question do you have a girlfriend? What do you want me to say?" Shane asked

"Well if you asking can you tell people about us? Yeah you can but you know everyones going to hate me" Mitchie smiled

"No they won't they'll just be jealous but i don't care" Shane smiled

They made there way over to Caitlyn who happened to have bumped into Jason and Nate. It looked like Peggy and Jason were doing all the talking and Nate and Caitlyn was just standing glancing quickly at each other. Mitchie just giggled. They joined in the conversation with Shane leaning on Mtichie's shoulder and his arms around his waist.

Molly looked on at the pair with envy and anger. She would have Shane if it was the last thing she did.

"Okay everyone back to there mentors" One of the teachers called out

Everyone made there way back to there cabins. When Shane's group got back he told them about them joining up with the others. When they were together everyone was introduced and then shown around the camp. It took about an hour to show them around and had ended up in the music room were Mitchie had her first lesson with Brown back in the summer. She was sat at th table with her song book out looking though it. She was still deciding weather or not she was going to sing or not. Shane came over and sat next to her.

"I think you should sing tonight" Shane smiled

"Yeah the question is what should i sing?" Mitchie sighed

"Well Brown told me you sang part of a song in here. Which one was that one?" Shane questioned

"Who will i be? I dunno its not that good..." Mitchie started

"You say that about all your songs. Please do this for me" Shane begged

"Fine okay... but this means i got to leave you and go grab Caitlyn to sort out the music" Mitchie smiled

"Fine go i'll clear it with Nate and Jason"Shane explained

"Thank you" Mitchie kissed him then went and grabbed Caitlyn to do the mixing

Shane smiled and sat there watching her leave. He saw Molly make her way over to him. She sat down next to him.

"Hey" She smiled

"Hey" Shane said back

"So whats the deal with you and that girl" She asked refering to Mitchie

"She's my girlfriend and her name is Mitchie" Shane replied annoyed

"O really what about the rules, were not allowed to date our mentors?" She smirked

"Yeah well i ain't her mentor am i? I'm only filling in today" Shane smiled back

"O Yeah right...Well I'm going to go practice for tonight" She replied and walked off.

Shane shook his head. The door opened and everyone looked up to see Brown standing there. He smiled and told everyone to go back to what they were doing. He then made his way over to Shane.

"Hey Uncle whats up?" Shane asked

"Where Mitchie and Caitlyn?" He questioned looking around

"They gone to get Mitchies song ready for tonight" Shane explained

"Which song she singing?" Brown asked

"Who will i be" Shane smiled

"Great. I was going to ask if you and Mitchie could sing 'This is me' your duet" Brown smirked

"I'll ask her and let you know at lunch" Shane replied

"Okay dokey. Everything fine here?" He asked

"Erm yeah i suppose" Shane shrugged

"Whats the suppose for?" Brown asked

"Well Molly is being a spoiled brat and well its hard not to turn around and say what i want to say" Shane sighed

"Okay i get it but if you don't put up with this one now you'll never be able to" Brown said and got up to leave "Don't forget to ask your darling girlfriend about tonight"

"I won't" Shane shouted as he left

_meanwhile with Mitchie and Caitlyn..._

Mitchie and Caitlyn were in one of the studio sorting out the music for Mitchie's song. Mitchie could tell that Caitlyn's mind was on something else or someone else.

"So what you got so far?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn but she wasn't paying attention "So i was thinking that if me and Shane don't work out i might go after Nate" Mitchie tried

"What you can't... i mean...." Caitlyn stuttered

"O so when i mention Nate i get your attention. Good to know" Mitchie smirked

"Sorry i don't know whats come over me. It's like i keep replaying seeing him in my head. I think i'm ill" Caitlyn replied

"The only thing you've got it the love bug" Mitchie laughed "Don't worry i've already got Shane to do some research"

"Thanks Mitchie...So lets finish this song so you can get back to your boyfriend.... Mitchie what you said about it not working out for you and Shane..." She trailed off

"Don't worry Cait i have no intension of being any thing more than friends with Nate" Mitchie laughed

"Good" Cait smiled

With that they finished off the song and headed back off to the rest of them.

**Okay i spent all day writting this!! When really i should be reading Of Mice and Men for my english so if im dead next week it all your falut. Joking!! I actually loved writting this chapter don't know why its proberly because im ill and bored to death. Anyway REVIEW PLEASE!!! **

**Chaz....x  
**


	5. Jam and Classes

**Hello people! I know I haven't updated in forever and for that I am eternally sorry! I've been so busy with everything going on in my life and just haven't had to the time or the mind to write this but the other day I saw an advert for Camp Rock 2 and suddenly was inspired to carry on. Not to mention the soundtrack came out so I am currently raving out to it! **

**So once again I'm so sorry but here is the next chapter!**

Mitchie, Caitlyn and Peggy were all getting ready for Jam that night. Mitchie was going to be performing twice. Once with Shane singing 'This Is Me' and then again 'Who Will I be'. Brown wanted to show everyone what they'd gotten up to this summer so was making most of them perform again. Mitchie didn't mind though because honestly she loved singing with Shane. It was so much easier to get up on stage and sing in front of people when she knew he'd be there with her. Starring into those beautiful eyes and seeing all the emotions the flicker through them as he sang to her. The tight t-shirt and his hair just in his eyes giving them more colour as they stared at her looking into her soul….

"Mitchie! Earth to Mitchie" Caitlyn waved a hand in front of Mitchie's face

"Huh? Sorry I was daydreaming" Mitchie apologized giving the two of them her full attention

"We were just saying how that Molly girl was being a brat today" Peggy stated

"Yeah, I know Shane said she's been flirting with him all day" Mitchie frowned

"Poor him. He has her for the whole year as her mentor as well" Caitlyn pointed out

"Yeah but that means she can't date him right?" Peggy grinned

"Doesn't mean she won't try" Mitchie muttered

"Come on lets go Rock that stage" Caitlyn changed the topic

"Yeah, show that Molly who exactly she's dealing with" Peggy bumped shoulders with Mitchie

So with that they all got up and started to head to the stage were tonight's Jam was taking place. When they got there they stood around talking with everyone and meeting new people. Soon though the lights went down and everyone turned to the stage were Brown was now standing mike in hand. He spoke to all of the kids about what happened during the summer and how the rest of this year was just going to be summer all year through. That gained cheers from the crowd and everyone clapped at him. When the crowd calmed down he went on to say about all the amazing talent here. After he'd done that he smiled at everyone before introducing Connect Three and on came Shane, Nate and Jason. They started to play 'Play My Music' from the summer and just like the first time everyone started dancing along to it. When they finished Shane introduced the Hasta Lavista crew and just like at final Jam everyone was blown away with there energy and dancing.

While Mitchie was watching Shane came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a kiss on the cheek. She grinned and leant her head back on his chest while clapping her hands in rhythm with the music. Once they finished Ella came up with her mike and announced Tess singing '2 stars' but Ella didn't run of stage like she should of instead she joined Tess on stage and Peggy appeared as well. Mitchie hadn't even notice that she'd left her side. She differently preferred this version of the song with all three of them showing off there best aspects. She hadn't even realised that they'd planned this but in the end she couldn't stop her self from joining in dancing with Caitlyn who along with everyone else seemed to be caught up.

Shane took her hand then and motioned that they needed to head back stage. Mitchie pulled Caitlyn with them considering she was doing the mixing for her song. Once we reached backstage and she helped Caitlyn set up for 'Who Will I be'. Once she was ready Mitchie headed up on to the back part of the stage but as she got closer her nerves started to raise. This would be the first song she'd sung in front of people with out Shane beside her. She knew she couldn't depend on him all the time so she shook that feeling off. _You'll be fine. It's just like performing with Shane except he's not there. _She told herself. She could hear that Tess had finished and was introducing her to perform. She gave a deep breath and went up on stage. As soon as she started singing she could feel the energy coming off the crowd and with that she throw herself into her song. It was at times like these that Mitchie knew she belonged to perform. She could see Shane standing next to Ella and Tess smiling widely at her. It only gave her more energy to sing. When she finished the song she could barley hear over the all the cheering. She bowed before introducing Peggy and heading back off stage.

On her way past Peggy gave her thumbs up and Mitchie wished her luck. Once she was away from the stage she saw Caitlyn smiling widely at her before running up to her and hugging her tightly telling her how amazing she was up there. Mitchie just laughed and told Caitlyn how amazing she felt up there and how the crowd seemed to enjoy it.

"Hell, they didn't just enjoy it! They loved it! It's going to be hard to beat that" Caitlyn grinned

"I hope not! Other wise the next act isn't going to be too good" Shane stated as he walked up to them mike in hand "But Caitlyn is right. You were amazing up there"

"Thanks" Mitchie smiled

"Now come on let's get ready for the best performance of the night" Shane exclaimed

"Why is it going to be the best performance of the night" Caitlyn asked

"Cause I'm in it of course" Shane smirked

"Oh and here I was thinking he'd got better" Caitlyn sighed

"No Shane's always been cocky fame just took it to a whole new level" Nate explained coming up to stand beside Caitlyn. Mitchie didn't miss the fact that Caitlyn went a bit red at hearing Nate's voice.

"Okay, enough about me we got a performance to rock" Shane told them grabbing Mitchie's hand and pulling her to one side of the stage.

"That was mean" Mitchie told him as they waited for Peggy to finish

"What was?" Shane questioned

"Not telling Caitlyn that Nate was coming back stage to see her and then leaving her with him" Mitchie explained

"They've got to learn to talk to each other eventually, I just think it should be sooner rather than later" Shane argued

"Fine but its on your head if Caitlyn kills me later" Mitchie stated

"I'll protect you from her" Shane grinned "I'll see you in a minute. As Uncle says Rock it poppet"

"Don't ever say that again!" Mitchie shouted at him as he walked away from him. He just laughed as he headed to were he'd enter the stage.

Mitchie could hear Peggy introducing then and then the music started and she walked back onto stage singing the song that had brought her and Shane together. Everyone had left backstage to stand in the crowd and watch Shane and Mitchie's performance because they were always amazing. When Mitchie finished her part she expected Shane to appear from the other side of the stage but it was Shane he could never do things half way. So when he started singing everyone turned around and parted a way for Shane as he made his way toward her. When he reached the stage Jason and Nate boosted him up and with that he walked to Mitchie as they sung together. They reached each other and stood facing each other singing out the song that had brought Shane back to who he was. When the song finished the whole room went up in cheering and clapping. It was impossible to hear anyone talk even with the microphones. Shane and Mitchie just grinned at each other like mad people before Shane took her hand and they bowed together. They both run off stage and didn't have much time before they had to be back on to do the final song with everyone.

Everyone patted them on the back and told them how great they were as they all got into position to do 'We Rock'. Soon Brown introduced everyone and the music started and they did it just like they had on the last day of camp. It was here that Mitchie felt completely at home. When the song finished the crowd went crazy again before they all headed back to there cabin for the night. Mitchie stayed backstage with everyone as they chatted about the amazing night but soon they all had to head back to there cabin before they were told off for being out after curfew. So with that they all said bye as they headed to there beds. Shane, Nate and Jason walked the girls back to there cabin. Peggy and Caitlyn headed inside and Nate and Jason headed to there's giving Mitchie and Shane some privacy.

"Well tonight went well" Shane grinned

"Yeah, I will never get over the feeling you get when your onstage its amazing" Mitchie sighed

"You were born for this you know?" Shane smiled

"I doubt that Shane, I just love it" Mitchie replied

"Well, I better head back before Brown gives me detention. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early for class" Shane smirked

"Is there really detention here?" Mitchie questioned

"I don't know but I don't want to find out" Shane shrugged "Good night Mitchie"

"Night" She hugged him and he gave her a peck on the lips before he left heading back to his cabin

_**Next Morning-**_

The girl's alarm clocks all went off at the same time and each one of them groaned. After getting in last night they had been to full of energy to go straight to sleep so they'd stayed up talking and dancing around. Eventually they all passed out at just after midnight. This meant they weren't in the best of moods when there alarm woke them up for classes. Classes officially started today so they were all going to be split up for the day. They slowly crawled out of bed and started to get ready for the day. They were running late for breakfast but could find it in themselves to rush. So when they got there most people were already sitting around eating. The girls each grabbed a plate of food and some coffee before sitting down. Shane, Nate and Jason made there way over to were the girls sat drinking there coffee like there life depended on it.

"Late night?" Nate asked as he sat down

"Hmmm" was the girls reply

"I remember the feeling when we use to get to bed at like 3 in the morning and then have to be up at 6 for interviews and rubbish while we were on tour. It's was exhausting" Nick explained

"Dude, honestly I don't think they care right now. They look dead" Shane stated

"We just need to finish our coffee and will be fine" Caitlyn told them before sipping her coffee again

"Yeah, anyway what has everyone got first?" Mitchie asked starting to feel more awake with the help of the coffee

"I'm teaching dance" Shane smiled "Nate's teaching drums and mixing. Jason is teaching guitar"

"I've got drums and mixing first" Caitlyn smiled at the fact she got to spend the morning with Nate

"I've got Guitar" Peggy grinned

"Voice and lyric's, with Brown" Mitchie sighed

"We all have dance 3rd though" Caitlyn stated

"Well then I'll see you all at break and we can head over to class together" Shane grinned as the bell went signalling us to get to class "See you guys later" he gave Mitchie a quick kiss before heading off.

With that everyone stood up and started to make there way to where they were meant to be. Mitchie was making her way to Brown's room when she bumped into Molly. She didn't say anything to Mitchie other than a glare before walking into the room with a flick of her hair. Mitchie rolled her eyes at her action. Once in the class room she sat down next to Tess who was in her class and waited for Brown to arrive. They sat there talking for a bit until Molly came over to them.

"Hey Tess" Molly smiled at her

"Hey Molly, you know Mitchie right?" Tess replied

"Yeah, sort of. We haven't had time to really talk" Molly stated in an uninterested voice "Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to like hang out later"

"Erm… sorry I can't I promised Shane that I'd hang with him and the guys tonight" Tess apologised looking at Mitchie

"Oh maybe I can come?" Molly asked

"Err…" Tess turned to Mitchie unsure

"Yeah why not? It will be nice to get to know you a bit better" Mitchie shrugged

"Your going to be there?" she asked outraged

"Of course she is. She's Shane's girlfriend" Tess exclaimed

"Oh right yeah. I forgot that" Molly mumbled "Well see you guys around" she said before walking off

"Are you crazy? All she talks about is getting Shane and you just gave her a free pass you hang with us!" Tess whispered shouted at her

"No, I think it will be the perfect opportunity to show her that Shane has no interest in her. Plus what the hell is going on tonight? I didn't even know we were getting together for the night?" Mitchie argued

"I thought you knew. Shane asked me this morning if I wanted to hang out with you lot. I think he just wants to relax and toast some marshmallow's round a fire" Tess explained

"We didn't have much time to talk this morning. We were late for breakfast" Mitchie sighed "But thanks for the heads up"

With that Brown walked in apologising for being late before starting the lesson. He got a few people to stand up and sing that he hadn't heard before; including Molly who was actually pretty good but just like the old Tess she was over confident with it which just wasn't nice. Brown seemed to notice it as well because he warned her about the way she carried herself. After an hour of singing up and down a scale Brown let them go for there next lesson.

Mitchie's unfortunately was English. She could right a song no problem but give her a book and tell her to read it and tell you what it meant she'd have no clue. When she got there she took her place in between Peggy and Ella. Not a minute later and Caitlyn walked in and sat behind Mitchie. There teacher was already there and as soon as the bell rang again she introduced herself as Miss Moore. No one expected her to be so easy going and to start off the lesson she had them all stand up and throw a ball around the class room and when you caught it you had to say your name and something about yourself. Once everyone caught the ball she got all of them to move the desks to the wall before getting them to sit on the floor in a circle. She then asked questions about what they did or didn't like about English. By the End of the hour Mitchie had fallen in love with her new teacher. She was cool and leaned back and knew just how to grab your attention. The girls were almost sorry to leave the class. Almost. They all headed to sit on one of the benches that were around camp to sit and talk.

After about 10 minutes Mitchie told them she was going to go find Shane before there class so she could tell him about Molly coming tonight. Tess and Mitchie had told everyone about what was happening but most of them already knew from Nate or Jason. So with a wave Mitchie headed off to find Shane. She first looked at his cabin but when he wasn't there she headed to the dance hall were he was teaching. On her way she said hey and waved at people who smiled at her. When she got to the dance studio she walked in to find Shane bent over a few boxes with props in them. She couldn't help but look at how amazing his ass was. He was in the perfect position and seriously who wouldn't of? It was Shane Grey after all. He stood up then and turned to look at Mitchie who blushed at being caught starring at him.

"Hey" He smirked "Checking me out I see"

"Well I'm aloud you are my boyfriend" Mitchie argued

"true but at this point I am a teacher so technically your checking out your teacher" he grinned

"Well then Mr Grey, I am sorry for checking you out" Mitchie smiled at him

"Well Miss Torres I think I can let you off this once" Shane winked at her before leaning in closer going to give her a kiss

"It would be very inappropriate to give you a kiss" She stated as she leaned away from him

"I won't tell anyone if you don't" Shane muttered

"deal" Mitchie replied before kissing him and wrapping her arms around his neck as his went around his waist. When they pulled apart Shane grinned while Mitchie just went and grabbed a hat and mike. "Remember this"

"Our first dance lesson" Shane replied "I was a jerk then too"

"Yeah at first but then I saw that you weren't all bad when you helped us out" Mitchie argued

"That was only because somebody in the kitchen with flower all over there face had a go at me" Shane smirked

"I don't know who that was but whoever it was I bet had the right to talk to you like that" Mitchie countered

"Oh yeah I was being a complete spoilt brat" Shane agreed "Anyway now that we have figured out I was a complete jerk. Can we talk about what your doing tonight?"

"Oh actually that's what I came to warn you about. Molly will be joining us" Mitchie stated

"Why?" Shane asked

"Because she asked Tess if she would hang out with her tonight but Tess said she was busy with you and as soon as she heard your name Molly wanted to come. I couldn't just say no." Mitchie explained

"I guess not. She's in class next with us." Shane sighed

"Well, there's not much we can do. Will just have to put up with her" Mitchie shrugged

With that Shane and Mitchie set up for the next class. Soon people started arriving for the lesson and Mitchie left Shane and joined Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella and Tess to warm up. Once the bell went Shane called everyone together and just like on the first day of camp he told everyone to grab a hat and a mike before putting on the music and telling the class to follow him. He'd changed the routine so no one would know it and soon the whole class was following Shanes orders. Once they'd got it down he got them to run throw it several times so he could see the different levels in the class. All together he had a pretty good class. He couldn't deny the fact that Molly was actually a good dancer but she was over confident and you could see it not only on her face but in the way she moved. When they'd been dancing for a good 10 minutes he stopped them and told them to rest while he gave out different tips and advice.

After that he split the class into two groups and made them have a dance off just for fun and to see how they coped with free styling. After the dance off he had them all take a break for a bit while he set up the next part of the lesson. He'd come to realise in teaching that if he put on the hard front for the first lesson no body messed with him and by the end of the lesson everyone was about ready to die from exhaustion. Shane let them go 10 minutes early so they could change before there next classes. Shane had the next lesson off so headed back to his cabin for a shower before tonight. As no doubt it was bound to be eventful.

oOo

Shane, Nate and Jason were all heading towards Mitchie, Caitlyn's and Peggy's Cabin to pick them up before the bonfire they were having tonight so they could all hang out. Tess was meeting them there with Sophie and Molly. Shane had invited Sophie along because he thought it wouldn't be fair if both Tess and Molly were coming and Sophie wasn't. Not to mention she was a nice girl and an amazing dancer. They arrived at the cabin and knocked on the door. Caitlyn pulled it open and walked out followed by Peggy and Mitchie. They all headed down to one of the camp fire spots and the boys started to grab sticks and logs for the fire.

"I still think we should make a bird house here. I mean it is a camp. What camp doesn't make bird houses?" Jason complained

"A music camp! People come here to make music not birdhouses" Nate exclaimed

"Well I think they should make bird houses" Jason whined

"You know what Jason I agree. They should make bird houses. After all what is a camp with out bird house making" Caitlyn agreed smiling at Jason

"See! She gets it" Jason grinned before walking off to get more sticks

"Did you have to do that? Now he really won't shut up" Nate sighed

"And why do you have to be so serious! Loosen up and maybe he won't annoy you as much and you'll see the funny side to it" Caitlyn smirked

"I am not always serious" Nate shouted after her

"Dude yeah you are" Shane stated patting him on the shoulder before heading over to the fire pit and dumping the wood in there.

Once all the fire wood was in place Shane lit it and took a seat next to Mitchie. They were waiting for Tess, Sophie and Molly to turn up so were just sitting and talking. 10 minutes later they turned up. Tess walked right over and sat next to Caitlyn joining in hers Jason's and Nate's conversation. Caitlyn left soon after though walking over to Sophie and started talking to her about some of the dance stuff she did in class. Molly flicked her hair before walking over to Shane and Mitchie who were messing around. Molly got over to them just as Mitchie finished messing up Shane's hair.

"Hey" Molly smiled at him

"Oh hey Molly. Everything going alright with classes" Shane asked

"Yeah everything's great. Your dance class today was amazing" Molly grinned

"Thanks. You did well today. You just need to watch out for looking over confident. It can sometimes mess up the mood of the dance" Shane explained

"Of course. So I wa…." She was cut off by Caitlyn before she could finish

"Were are the marshmallows we can't have a bonfire with out them" Caitlyn shouted

"There here Caitlyn in my bag" Nate stated grabbing them "Now everyone grab a stick to touch them on"

Everyone did as Nate said before grabbing marshmallow's off him and putting them on the sticks "I brought cracker for smores" Tess smiled holding up a packet of crackers which Jason and Caitlyn immediately attacked. Overall they were having a good night eating smores, talking, messing around. After everyone had eaten most of there marshmallows Shane got his guitar out that he'd brought and they started to randomly sing songs. Mitchie demanded he play his original version on 'Gotta Find You' and he couldn't say no. This was the first time that anyone but Mitchie had heard his version without Mitchie's part. They all clapped when he was done, he then passed the guitar to Nate and put his arm around Mitchie pulling her close to his side and kissing her on the cheek.

Molly who was sat across from them next to Sophie glared at the action. She'd come here tonight in hope that Shane would notice her new outfit her father had brought her. She was hoping over time that he'd see just how much better for him she was for Mitchie. She had the money to go with his. She had the looks that matched his. She had the amazing voice that went with his. So why was he even bothering with the hometown girl that obviously had no future? To her she just gave the answer that he was doing it for the publicity. Rock star dates small town girl, made big news and sold CD's. He'd be Molly's if it was the last thing she did.


End file.
